Użytkownik:MtaÄ/VET
'MediaWiki:wva-success' => 'Video page $1 was successfully added.', *'MediaWiki:wva-success-replaced' => 'Video page $1 was successfully replaced.', *'MediaWiki:wva-failure' => 'Please supply valid parameters.', *'MediaWiki:wva-name' => 'Enter the name:', *'MediaWiki:wva-url' => 'Enter the URL:', *'MediaWiki:wva-add' => 'Add', *'MediaWiki:wva-title' => 'Quickly Add Video From URL', *'MediaWiki:wva-notlogged' => 'You need to log in or register to insert videos.', *'MediaWiki:wva-notallowed' => 'You cannot insert videos on this wiki.', *'MediaWiki:vet-upload' => 'Full URL', *'MediaWiki:vet-notlogged' => 'Log in or register to insert videos', *'MediaWiki:vet-find' => 'Find a video', *'MediaWiki:vet-thiswiki' => 'This Wiki', *'MediaWiki:vet-flickr' => 'Flickr', *'MediaWiki:vet-upload-btn' => 'GO', *'MediaWiki:vet-find-btn' => 'Search', *'MediaWiki:vet-flickr-inf' => 'Search properly licensed free photos from Flickr and import them into your wiki.', *'MediaWiki:vet-conflict-inf' => ' Oops, a video with that name already exists.What do you want to do about $1?', *'MediaWiki:vet-rename' => 'Rename Video', *'MediaWiki:vet-existing' => 'Use Existing Video', *'MediaWiki:vet-overwrite' => 'Overwrite the existing video with yours', *'MediaWiki:vet-insert' => 'Insert', *'MediaWiki:vet-details-inf' => ' File DetailsSpecify a name for this video. Make it something descriptive.', *'MediaWiki:vet-name' => 'Name', *'MediaWiki:vet-license' => 'License', *'MediaWiki:vet-details-inf2' => ' Video Display Options', *'MediaWiki:vet-size' => 'Size', *'MediaWiki:vet-thumbnail' => 'Thumbnail', *'MediaWiki:vet-fullsize' => 'Full-size ($1x$2px)', *'MediaWiki:vet-width' => 'Width', *'MediaWiki:vet-layout' => 'Layout', *'MediaWiki:vet-caption' => 'Caption', *'MediaWiki:vet-optional' => ' (Optional)', *'MediaWiki:vet-insert2' => 'Insert Video', *'MediaWiki:vet-update' => 'Update Video', *'MediaWiki:vet-video-replace-link' => 'To replace this video, please go to :$1', *'MediaWiki:vet-prev' => 'Previous 8', *'MediaWiki:vet-next' => 'Next 8', *'MediaWiki:vet-metacafe' => 'Metacafe Videos ($1 results)', *'MediaWiki:vet-insert3' => 'Insert this video', *'MediaWiki:vet-recent-inf' => 'Recently Inserted Videos', *'MediaWiki:vet-thiswiki2' => 'This Wiki Videos ($1 results)', *'MediaWiki:vet-success' => ' Success', *'MediaWiki:vet-return' => 'Return to Editing', *'MediaWiki:vet-back' => 'back', *'MediaWiki:vet-close' => 'close', *'MediaWiki:vet-warn1' => 'You need to specify query first!', *'MediaWiki:vet-warn2' => 'Please supply url of the video you like to add', *'MediaWiki:vet-warn3' => 'Please supply name of the video you like to add', *'MediaWiki:vet-imagelink' => 'New! Insert Videos', *'MediaWiki:vet-imagebutton' => 'Insert Videos' , *'MediaWiki:vet-license-cc' => 'Licenced under Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike 3.0', *'MediaWiki:vet-name-incorrect' => 'This video name contains invalid characters', *'MediaWiki:vet-uploadtext' => '\'\'\'This form allows you to quickly upload and display files in articles.\'\'\' \'\'See also the Special:Log/upload|upload log and a Special:ImageList|list of all uploaded files.\'\'', *'MediaWiki:vet-show-message' => 'show message', *'MediaWiki:vet-hide-message' => 'hide message', *'MediaWiki:vet-hide-license-msg' => 'hide license text', *'MediaWiki:vet-show-license-msg' => 'show license text', *'MediaWiki:vet-max-thumb' => 'maximum thumbnail size exceeded, reverting to original size', *'MediaWiki:vet-notallowed' => 'You cannot insert videos on this wiki', *'MediaWiki:vet-title' => 'Add a video to your article', *'MediaWiki:vet-supported' => 'Supported video sites:', *'MediaWiki:vet-preview' => 'This preview is not to scale', *'MediaWiki:vet-bad-url' => 'The supplied URL is invalid', *'MediaWiki:vet-non-existing' => 'The supplied video does not exist', *'MediaWiki:vet-main-info' => 'Search for a video or enter the full URL from any of the supported sites', *'MediaWiki:vet-page-success' => 'Video page was successfully updated. You may have to purge the video page to see the change.', *'MediaWiki:vet-add-button' => 'Add Video', *'MediaWiki:vet-added-from-gallery' => 'video added from video gallery', *'MediaWiki:vet-see-all' => 'see all', *'MediaWiki:vet-bad-search' => 'Error loading search query.', *'MediaWiki:vet-no-preview' => 'You cannot add video from article in preview mode', *'MediaWiki:vet-single-success' => 'Video was successfully placed in this article', *'MediaWiki:vet-gallery-create-success' => 'A video gallery was added to this article', *'MediaWiki:vet-gallery-add-success' => 'Video has been added to the video gallery in this article', *'MediaWiki:vet-left' => 'Left', *'MediaWiki:vet-right' => 'Right', *'MediaWiki:vet-gallery' => 'Gallery', *'MediaWiki:vet-protected' => 'This video is protected',